Smile
by Ellenlome
Summary: [Oneshot] A little missing scene from the Cat Returns movie. Previously under the title 'What was left unsaid'.


**Author's note:** As promised, here is a first in my series of drabbles on "The cat returns" movie. I had this idea after watching the movie for the 30th time I think. Yes, I'm obsessed, but it IS a fanfiction site, right? (smiles creepily). Anyway, these drabbles won't have any links to one another most likely, except being set in the same world. This one is set right as Muta, Baron and Haru reach the top of the stairs of the tower in the cat kingdom, just before the king detonates it.

**Edit Author's note: **I decided to break the story "What was left unsaid" into three separate ones. Just thought this fandom deserved to have more than "17" displayed near it. :)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Cat Returns, but anything that you don't recognize (such as the plot or any original characters) is mine though.

**Smile**

"Hey! We made it to the top!" exclaimed Haru, spinning around with her arms spread wide in childish glee. Baron smiled inwardly at her, but outside he said:

"Not much further now." The orange cat was slightly out of breath. That tower was tall after all, although it did provide him with a good excuse to carry Haru in his arms…Baron stopped his thoughts. Really, this was not the place, and certainly not the time! And besides, where did that come from?

He had no time to ponder this as multiple explosions underneath their feet shook the tower. In the blink of an eye he realized what it was, just as Haru cried "Baron!" He saw the fear in the brown orbs, and the gentleman within him leapt forward as he yelled "Brace yourselves!" while shielding Haru between his body and a column. The seconds seemed to stretch by as the low rumble became a deafening thunder, and the tower shrunk hundreds of feet.

As they fell, Baron felt Haru slip between him and the edifice, caught up by the momentum and force of the wind. He desperately shot his hand out, knowing full well that, if he let her go, she would crash to the ground after the tower and get crushed by the sheer force of gravity. His fingers reached her paw, he nearly had her…and missed! Baron would have cursed, but instead extended his cane, on which she grabbed on for dear life. He could hear her screaming over the roar of the wind and the tumbling of the tower, but couldn't do anything about it and so proceeded to get as firm a grip as he could on the cracks in the edifice, ensuring both his and Haru's safety.

With a loud "boom", the tower finally collapsed, its top part now level with the ground of the labyrinth, sending out tons of dust and debris all over the place. Somewhere not that far, the cat King laughed in satisfaction.

Silence. Baron couldn't hear anything now, although he knew that less than three seconds had passed since the tower stopped its descent. The beating of a heart - his heart - as loud and clear as if it was directly in his ears. His senses came back to him one by one, and it was then that he realized something – or rather, someone – was lying on top of him. _Haru_, he thought. Her head was resting on his chest, her long silky brown hair lying spread unevenly. Her eyes were closed tight, and she was very still, not even breathing. Three more seconds ticked by. In the distance, the king and his escort started running towards them. It was then that that last fact registered within Baron's mind, and he quickly brought up a gloved hand, shaking her slightly.

"Haru!" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Haru!"

She finally blinked, and took in a deep breath. She had been scared, that was evident, but who wouldn't be after such an experience? Baron felt her stiffen. She had probably realized where she was lying, and as he finally took their position in full account, the cat stiffened oh so very slightly too. Haru slowly lifted her head, and for a split second their eyes met. What he saw there…Baron had no idea how to describe it, and it was too short a moment for him to decide on an emotion, as a blush quickly found its way on Haru's cheeks and she scrambled to her feet, not looking at him and muttering a "sorry".

Baron got up, picking up his cane as he did so, noticing that Muta was just getting up and had his eyes still shut, for which he was quite glad for he was quite sure that he could feel his own cheeks burning.

Five more seconds. The king was fast approaching, but it was just the time both needed to discard their emotions of the moment, silently deciding that the whole thing was an accident and should be forgotten, which they did as fast as they could. Turning to the devastated labyrinth, Haru said:

"You've got to be kidding, back where we started."

"What do we do, just sit here?" asked Muta as he finally made his way over to the two, completely oblivious to the little scene.

"Not much else we can do," replied Baron as he finished dusting off his suit. He had needed something to do after that, anything to take his mind off it and give him back the focus he needed. But, as the three made their way to sit and wait for the cats, Baron caught Haru's eye once more, and as she blushed slightly and silently followed Muta, Baron smiled. And he had not the slightest idea why.


End file.
